John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine
John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine is the eighth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, on a river in Northern California, the owner of a mill saw something shiny in the water, and when he picked it up, saw that it was pure gold. That lucky man was John Sutter. Within nine months, over ten thousand other prospectors came to California from all over the world to pan for gold. Some went around South America in creaky old ships. Their food was filled with bugs, and their ships were often wrecked in terrible storms. Others took a shorter route through Panama, battling their way overland through swamps and jungle, and over the mountains to Panama City where they hopped a ship to California. Some went by wagon train through Indian territory and Death Valley. By 1850, most of the gold was gone. Unfortunately, John Sutter, the man who started it all, died penniless because he'd lost the secret map to his mine. Temple Games The Blue Barracudas are 13-year-olds Jennifer and Damian Gehlhausen. The Silver Snakes are 12-year-old Brooke and 11-year-old Perry. Pan for Gold (Dragon Tunnel) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team plowed through the tunnel and made his way to the end. Then he gathered as many gold rocks as he could in his arms and pushed them back through the tunnel. Then, he tossed them in his bucket and went back for more. The player with the most gold rocks in his bucket at the end of one minute won. Damian and Brooke each collected four rocks; this resulted in a tie. However, while Kirk counted the score as 4-4, Brooke had actually gotten five rocks in her bucket. Gold Mine (Peanut Shaft) In this game, each player had to grab a sack of gold, carry it up to the top of the shaft, and place it in his bin. Then he dropped back down and grabbed another. The player that grabbed the most sacks of gold from the shaft at the end of one minute won. Jennifer and Perry tied in this game, with two sacks apiece. Prospecting Sluices (Water Chute) In this game, each team, one player at a time, had to slide down their sluice on their bellies, grab a piece of gold, and make their way down to the end of the sluice to drop a piece of gold in the bucket. Then the other player would repeat the process. The team with the most gold in their bucket at the end of one minute won. The Blue Barracudas beat the Silver Snakes, 16-14. Temple Run By asking the team their strategy before the run started, Kirk reassured us of the great teamwork between the two players. It was this teamwork that turned out to be the key to their success. In the Throne Room, the frontrunner Damian was taken out; the second player, Jennifer, then progressed a full six rooms and got to the artifact. Though there were many funny things in this episode, the funniest of all was the event that happened in the last seconds of the run. Upon exiting the temple for the win, Jennifer took a sharp turn and slipped on the floor of the studio before crossing the temple gate. Watch Episode John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Part 1|English, Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Part 2|English, Temple Run Leyendas del Templo Escondido - John Sutter y el Mapa de la Mina de Oro Perdida|Spanish, Full Episode Notes *This was the first time that an artifact was hidden in the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. *This was the first Blue Barracuda run as well as their first victory. *Jennifer became the first female player to retrieve an artifact from the temple. *This is the only episode where a contestant hugs one of the idols. *John Sutter, while credited with finding gold in the Legend, actually was not the man responsible; James W. Marshall actually found gold in California for the first time. *The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: **Fashion Bug (Moat Crossing) **Spider-Man and X-Men in Arcade's Revenge for Sega Genesis (Steps of Knowledge) **Sports Works from Software Marketing Corporations (Temple Games) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout II Category:Male Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs